Deadly Good Deeds
by CSIFanRider
Summary: When Sheldon gets hit by a car, everyone on the team is devistated. Mac makes it his personal vendetta to make sure this guy pays. ONESHOT


Deadly Good Deeds

Sheldon Hawkes raced through Central Park on his bike, miraculously not hitting any one walking down the path. He would constantly run over things on the bike; pine cones, pieces of paper, but they would just be crushed or ripped into two by the speed and the power he had. Hawkes usually rode his bike to either blow off steam, or get some exercise in. Today, Sheldon was biking to kill two birds with one stone. At work, he had to process the crime scene of a kid who barely reached the age of 10, and the image of the kid still burned in the back of his mind. The images didn't usually bother him, but this kid was nowhere near to being done with life. Hell, he hadn't even started living it.

Sheldon shook his head as he slowed his peddling and let the slight breeze carry him down the gravel path. As the south entrance of Central Park came into view, he started to pull on the brakes. His bike pulled to a stop right at the entrance. Sheldon climbed off his bike, and put the kick stand down. He unfastened the strap of his helmet, then gently set it on the seat of his bicycle. Hawkes took the sleeve of the shirt he was wearing the wiped the sweat from his face. Once he got done wiping his face, he took his water bottle that sat in its holder underneath the seat and took a long swig from the bottle. As he set the bottle back in the holder, Sheldon heard the squeal of a baby. Not thinking anything of it, Hawkes put the kick stand back up and began to mount his bike.

Sheldon looked back at the street ahead of him, and as he scanned both side of the streets something caught his eye. A baby girl, who couldn't be older than 1 began to stagger her way towards the street. Hawkes unmounted his bike and leaned it against a trash can. He maintained his eyes on the girl who was getting closer to the street. To his amazement, no one was rushing after the child.

"Hey!" Hawkes got the girls' attention as she gazed at Sheldon.

"Get over here." He motioned for the girl to come towards him, but she seemed to disregard Sheldon as she continued to make her way into the street. At this point the baby was almost in the middle of the road. Sheldon didn't wait for anyone else as he took off after the child, almost getting hit by a car. When Hawkes finally reached the baby, he scooped her up in his arms.

"I've got ya." He comments to the baby as he held on to her. He looked down at the baby, who seemed unfazed by this. Sheldon was brought out of his thoughts by the screeching of tires. He only saw the flash of a green truck, before everything went black.

-The Hospital-

The team all sat in the waiting room of the ECU. Danny and Lindsay sat side by side, with her clutching his hand. Don was leaning against the wall, his eyes glued on the door to the operating room. Stella was pacing back and forth, the shoes making a squeak when she would bring herself back around. The only one who wasn't there was Mac, which was stumping everyone. Whenever one of the members was in the hospital for whatever reason, Mac was almost always the first person there.

"I'm just to ask what's on everyone's mind. Where the hell is Mac?" Don announces to the rest of the team as he crosses his arms across his chest.

"If we knew where the guy was, we would be doing somethin' about it." Danny sets his eyes on Don.

"He better be here soon." Stella casted a worried glance towards the clock that hung on the wall, which read 3:47 pm. It was exactly 40 minutes since she last called Mac. She un clipped her phone from her belt and as she was dialing his number, Mac burst into the room.

Everyone's eyes landed on Mac as he proceeded to walk towards the team.

"I got caught in traffic. What exactly happened to Hawkes?" Mac ask everyone in the room. It was Lindsay that had began to respond.

"From what the person who called it in, they said Sheldon had run to grab a child who was running into the road. When he finally grabbed her, a green truck came barreling down the street. He couldn't stop before he hit Sheldon." Lindsay stops speaking when she hangs her head and starts crying. Don picks up where she left of.

"The doctors said that the impact of the truck had broken several ribs. One of the ribs punctured his lung, tearing a hole in it. They're in there now trying to repair the damage." Don finishes and Mac nods his head.

"Sheldon got hit by a car cause he saved a kid from getting hit by a kid in the street. He got hit doing a good deed." Danny mused out loud.

"Why did Sheldon run out into the road? Where were her parents?" Mac questions as he walks to stand by Stella.

"As of now, we can't find em', it's as if they don't exist." Don answers Mac as he adjusts his stand by the wall.

"Where is the child?"

"The child has been taken into custody of CPS until we are able to locate her parents."

"What about the guy who hit Sheldon, what's going on with him?" Mac asks.

"My guys had picked him up at the scene and at the moment, he is being tested for Alcohol and Drugs." As Don finished what he was saying, a man in bloody scrubs came through the ICU doors. He walked over to the team, where they all set their eyes on him.

"Are you guys here for Sheldon Hawkes?" He looks at the entire team. Mac steps forward towards the man.

"Yes we are." The man regarded them with strange look in his eyes as he sighed.

"When we got Sheldon on the table, we originally thought the damaged caused by the broken wasn't major. As we progressed with the surgery, we discovered that there was more damage done to not only his lung, but a rib has punctured his heart. We tried to repair the damage, but we couldn't do it. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but he didn't make, He's gone." They all stared at the man. He gave them a final nod before walking away.

As the team took in the information, they all realised that Hawkes had died. Lindsay broke down sobbing again, with Danny trying to comfort her as best he could. Stellas hand had flown up to cover her mouth as she was speechless. A single tear had slipped down her cheek. Even Don, who had rarely cried in front of the team had tears in his eyes. Mac was doing his best to not show his emotions but he was affected more than the others. Mac was one who had Sheldon through so much; He had helped Hawkes when he was being accused of robbery and murder. Mac was there for Sheldon when a rapist who had attacked an ex girlfriend of his came back. Mac was even there for him when Hawkes had thought he accidentally killed a man. Sheldon had come to Mac when he had needed him most.

As they all were processing that one of their co workers, their friend, a member of their family had just died Mac walked over towards the side of the room. He got Dons Attention, and got him to come over.

"Yea Mac?" Don asked him as he rubbed his eyes.

"Flack, I want you hold this guy that ran into Sheldon." Don looks at Mac for a minute before speaking.

"Ok, but may I ask why? You know I can't hold him unless I have a probable reason."

"He just committed Vehicular Manslaughter, and I'll be damned if I let the man get away with it. When he hit Sheldon with his green truck, he hit all of us." Flack nodded as he absorbed what Mac had told him.

"Alright, I'll tell my men to keep him detained. What are you going to do Mac?" Don questions Mac.

"I going to go back to the lab and contact his family. In the mean time, Stay here with the rest of them. Make sure their all doing ok." Mac had given Don a nod of head as he headed out of the hospital. Now he got to break the news to his family has he dealt with his own feelings on Sheldon's death, and he knew that from here on out the lab would not be the same.


End file.
